totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
That's a Wrap
That's a Wrap is the 13th episode of Total Drama Daycare. Synopsis When Total Drama Daycare goes on a field trip to the History Museum, Duncan pulls a prank on everyone, by pretending to be a mummy and he is dead set on scaring Courtney. Plot The episode begins with Chef announcing that he is taking the kids on a field trip to the museum. Instead of cries of excitement, Chef instead hears screams of terror from the kids. It turns out during their previous trips to the museum, Duncan scared his classmates by hiding inside the exhibits and collections. Courtney, however, is the only kid who hasn't been scared by Duncan and doubts she ever will be. Duncan sees this as a challenge and makes it his top priority to scare Courtney. Chef manages to calm the kids down by telling them they are only visiting the pottery exhibit and not anything scary. At the museum however, the group has to pass through several scary exhibits to reach the pottery section including the dinosaur, scary dolls and history of nightmares exhibits. Courtney wants to visit the newly open ancient mummy exhibit but Chef forbids her. At the pottery exhibit, Chef shows the class a two-hour documentary video about pottery, hoping it will teach the kids to appreciate the art of pottery more. This has the opposite effect on the kids however who moan in boredom. Moments after the video has started, Duncan attempts to leave but is instantly caught by Chef. As punishment, he is tethered to Cody. Courtney still wants to visit the mummy exhibit and succeeds in sneaking out of the room. Not wanting to give up on his mission to scare Courtney, Duncan drags Cody out of the room with him and to the washroom. There, Duncan wraps himself with toilet paper to disguise as a mummy and threatens Cody into helping him. At the mummy exhibit, Courtney finds out that Owen, Harold and Izzy have also left the room out of boredom. To fool Chef into not noticing that they're gone, Izzy placed several clay pots with 3D glasses in the room while Chef is distracted by the video. The kids read an inscription on a sarcophagus that warns anyone not to steal the Pharaoh's necklace or it will bring the mummy back to life to hunt the thief. Courtney explains that it is simply a superstition and there are no such things as curses. Immediately after this, the other three kids begin to cause havoc in the museum; Owen eats mummified organs which he thinks is free beef jerky and Harold and Izzy break some of the collectibles. Suddenly, the lid of the sarcophagus opens, revealing a mummy inside, frightening the kids, though it is actually Gwen who is trying to take a nap inside the ancient coffin. Duncan and Cody enact their plan to scare Courtney, with Duncan standing on top of Cody's head to make himself look taller. Though they succeed in scaring Owen, Izzy and Harold, the frightened kids take off with Courtney before the two can scare her. Before catching up to them, Duncan notices the Pharaoh's necklace and wears it in order to make their outfit more legit. As they leave, the curse begins to take effect and the mummy wakes up. Before looking for whoever stole the necklace, the mummy notices Gwen sleeping in his sarcophagus and tucks her with his bandages. Back at the pottery exhibit, Courtney tries to explain to the other three that the mummy they saw is actually Duncan in disguise and there is nothing to be afraid of. Suddenly, the real mummy approaches from behind but Courtney is still convinced it is Duncan and beats up the undead man before putting him inside an urn. Just then, Duncan and Cody arrive to scare Courtney. Confused over how can there be two mummies, Courtney realizes that the mummy she beat up is real and runs away in fear. The mummy breaks free from the urn and chases Duncan and Cody after noticing that Duncan is wearing his necklace. Meanwhile, Chef has finished playing a virtual reality clay game and notices that the kids are missing. He finds them throwing clay pots at the mummy and tells them to stop breaking museum property. Angry at the damage they have caused as well as waking up the mummy, Chef punishes Duncan by making him buy the mummy a hot dog using his allowance. Outside, the mummy accidentally spills mustard on Duncan's shoe and Izzy suggests that he wipe it off with the mummy's bandages. However, this instead unwraps the mummy and causes him to break down into dust. Not wanting to get caught, Chef orders the kids to return to the bus. The episode ends with the kids asking Chef if they can visit the museum again next week but Chef adamantly says no. Characters Major Roles *Chef Hatchet *Duncan *Courtney *Cody Anderson *The Mummy Minor Roles *Bridgette *Leshawna *Noah *Harold McGrady *Gwen *Izzy *Owen Burnham *Beth *Jude Lizowski *Ryan *Stephanie *MacArthur Trivia Contunuity *Ryan and Stephanie play the roles of security guards at the museum. *MacArthur is once again working as an ice cream saleswoman, after doing so back in "Cone in 60 Seconds". Cultural References *During one of the past visits to the museum, Duncan wore an iron mask that resembles the iconic Man in the Iron Mask. *Chowder, Cthulhu, and Humpty Dumpty dolls can be seen among the set of dolls the class pass by. *Cody sings a rendition of Happy Together by The Turtles after he is tied to Duncan. *When Courtney asks who is person behind the mummy outfit, Izzy replies the groundskeeper. This is a reference to the Scooby-Doo franchise where groundskeepers are often the prime suspects to the point a groundskeeper complains when Shaggy incorrectly suspects him as the culprit in the video game, Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights. Category:Episodes Category:Total DramaRama Episodes Category:Duncan Episodes Category:Cody Episodes